Cascade aerators may be employed to raise the dissolved oxygen (DO) concentration level in a fluid flowing though the aerator. In particular, low-profile cascade aerators may be used without requiring large elevation changes.
Low-profile cascade aerators may include a plurality of longitudinal channels, wherein each channel may be in fluid communication with a flow control gate. Each longitudinal channel may further include a plurality of aeration plates.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the manufacture, use, and maintenance of cascade aerators. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.